User blog:Random-storykeeper/Pretty good weekend
This weekend has actually been a pretty good weekend. To start things off, I'll say I found a really good remix of the Sandman theme on tumblr (though some of you are already aware of this). Actually, I've been listening to it a lot more than the original Sandman theme for some weird reason. Anyways, some news... *awkward pause* Top 10 list feature Alas, the top 10 list feature has finally been updated! This time (because who knows when it will be changed :/) the list featured is the Most Anticipated Game. It might be a bit confusing, but basically it is for games that have already been released but were previewed beforehand on the Nitrome blog. Vote on the one you were most excited for the release of. =) Featured article While the top 10 list was being changed, so too was the featured article! Having received only two nominations in a month, I've also decided to start nominating articles and will hopefully work my way around revising and writing some more pages and templates that require it. Please take some time to nominate an article as a featured article - we really need to show the Wiki examples of some of the best articles out there. Battle of the Week I've also noticed Santi's Battle of the Week running low on suggestions. Try and think up some good battles, and bring them up at Talk:Battle of the Week. I already know a few that have still been unmentioned yet are quite obvious at the same time... Projects The images in need of transparency project has completed its first gallery and can now move on to the second, after a long while wait. Next time, make sure a gallery has all images complete with transparent backgrounds before making another gallery. Project:Revise, I'm assuming, is not running at the moment. However, there are still articles that need some cleaning up. The problem is, sometimes I fail to see which articles users talk about that are "bad". I mean, any article in Category:Articles in need of rewriting obviously will be BAD, yet there are others that fall in the middle of the spectrum between being a "bad article" and being a "great article". For these articles, I was thinking there should perhaps be a template that could be posted on top of articles rating the article's quality and perhaps linking to the talk page for further discussion. Categorizing all these pages is one thing, however, the next issue is finding the users and time to help fix them up. Because someone brought up the "spotlight" feature earlier in the month, I would also suggest a goal of how many articles we want left in the Articles in need of rewriting category and Article stubs. Obviously, it would be nice if ALL pages were good enough to leave both those categories, but if we were to set that goal, we may never request a spotlight. Users are going to come and go and they will create stubs and perhaps try to write articles that may not meet to the Wiki's standards so far. There should at least be some sort of leeway as to the number of articles kept in that category at a time. Mega Mash This doesn't necessarily concern something that needs editing, but a little project I'm doing myself: revising Mega Mash pages. I figured the navigation of these pages was a bit clunky and wanted to break them down to size. So far, I have been working on an expanded version of the Mega Mash template. It will group all seven games under their own collapsible headings. Under each heading will be the items corresponding to that game, which you may have seen in Template:Games. Check out my sandbox to see what the template looks like so far (and give feedback, too!). Forum proposal Someone should seriously consider closing this forum thread soon and we, as a community, should also start renaming pages to match the proposed style. Other random facts *I posted a piano recording of the Super Treadmill game theme on my tumblr. *The game and title tracks for Blueflake's Lamadilus are also complete. *Just a few minutes ago, I tried playing through Rubble Trouble Moscow on my laptop to see if I could reach the space levels (and listen to the awesome-sounding space music O_O). I got to level 17 and forgot how I passed it...the method I seemed to remember does not work. I think I'm throwing the molotov too early. That was probably one of my least favourite levels of that game. Okay, good night. ¬‿¬ Category:Blog posts